


Steven Universe Oneshots Parents and Relationships

by Mayomayomay



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-04-24 07:12:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14350509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayomayomay/pseuds/Mayomayomay
Summary: Music List:Tamia - MeHuman - Christina PerriFlorence and The Machine - No light, No light (Narisha Khan Cover)Heart Attack - Demi Lovato (Madilyn Bailey Acoustic Cover)Alicia Keys If I Ain't Got YouDisclaimer: Steven Universe belongs to Rebecca Sugars and Cartoon Network.I don't own any  lyrics or music I happen to use in any of these one-shot either. It's all a fiction.





	1. Silver Spoon (Amethyst x Human Oneshot)

I was perfect. In everything I did and everything I would every do.  Perfect grades. Perfect record. 

The girls giggled quietly as I poked at my melting ice cream.

"I don't know guys..."

I was more then ready for grad school. I'd picked the perfect school. I had a beautiful car. Awesome parents that had paid for both. Heck even my dog was perfect. I looked down at the chocolate Doberman.

Everything was perfect,

"Come on, it will be fun."

"Think of how good it will feel,"

I looked at the last female in my group,

"Karma's a bit-" Kiki covered her sister's mouth.

Except everything wasn't perfect.

I walked up to the jerk still leaning on the boardwalk's railing flirting with the female on the beach.

My melted ice cream cone found its way onto his dark brown head of hair in my hesitant anger and while he was busy pondering that his stupid jeans found his ankles as I walked away hearing the laughter of my friends as the 'All Mighty Kevin' freaked out.

"Eileen! Baby what the heck?!"

I balled my fisted up holding back tears, "Don't call me baby! I'm not your baby anything!"

He cringed as the vanilla slide over a eye as he worked to pull up his pants, "Eileen, Sweetheart—"

"Don't call me sweetheart, don't call me your girl. I'm not any of those things to you!"

Kevin wasn't a suck up. There was only one reason he wasn't blowing up at me about humiliating him like this,

"Oh and here's your stupid belt," I threw it at him. "Use it to pick your face back up off the floor!"

My family's money.

Jenny and the others walk other to me, "Er, we're still working on her comebacks but I think you get what my girl is putting down Kevin."

The other two nodded.

I didn't even bother to look at him and his probably angry face as he walked away. I didn't understand why I was so upset. It wasn't like we were seeing each other.

How Jenny had explained it, it was just how people like him were. They'd come around show attention to people to try and get what they wanted—whatever that maybe be—then kept it moving to the next person when they were done with you.

I didn't have...any experience with things like that. I'd never been in a relationship before nor had I noticed any of the attention I had gotten from guys before because none approached me.

Though...

"Neptune." The doberman perk up and strolled happily over to me.

Neptune and Boarding school doesn't much help I guess.

If I was honest I was only here for the summer. We had a summer home here in Beach city. We didn't come here every summer so I was going to enjoy my time here with my friends.

"Hey Steven!"

I looked over to the little kid that waved back.

"Wow, Steven looks the same from the last time I saw him. How old is he now?"

"Um, thirteen?" Kiki pondered.

"Those are some genes...who's the short lady with him?"

"Amethyst? She's pretty awesome too." I looked to Sara for a moment, also one of my old friends that lived in the Beach shore town.

"Amethyst..." I murmured her name. "Is that really her—" squeaked as I saw the woman looking at me as I had turned back to look. The problem was I was looking at her out the window of Jenny's and Kiki's family shop as we had continued on in after their brief greeting to Steven.

She smirked devilishly at me and blow a kiss before walking away...

"Nadia the pizza is... Nadia? Earth to Nadia!" I jumped as Jenny shouted at me.

"W-Wha? What?" I stumbled over my words.

"Why are you sitting here in space?" Kiki sat the pizza pie down on the table as Sara slid in next to me.

"Scratch that. Why are you blushing so hard?" Jenny said. She peeked out the window with a smirk looking for what I saw. Well who I saw.

"I-I am?" I touched my heated face. Why did she look at me that way anyway? "T-That girl...You said her name was Amethyst. How come...I've never seen her before?" I ignored my friends' knowing looks and smiles.

"That's something you'd have to find out for yourself. That or ask Steven." Kiki said as she grabbed a slice of pizza.

"She's  _nothing_  like Kevin though. Mischievous and a prankster but she's really rather nice." My blush deepened as I looked at my straight forward friend.

"B-But Sara, she's a girl..." I whispered unsure and unaware of my ignorance. 

" _And_ she's cool." Jenny finished reassuring me.

* * *

I shook my head back and forth with my headphone hanging off my neck as I sung with the song playing...

_"♫I know you lie_  
'Cause your lips are moving  
Tell me do you think I'm dumb?  
I might be young, but I ain't stupid♫"

 Neptune choose that moment to howl along with me as I swung my legs back and forth from where I sat overlooking the beach. It was a nice sunny day. Prefect for a tent dress and sandals. I smiled down at him.

"That's not exactly the safest place to sit." I jumped startled at the sudden voice so close to me. Sure enough as I slipped the someone grabbed my arm and easily pulled me back from what would have been a nasty fall.

Neptune carried on. Barking and growling at the stranger as I recovered my nerve.

"Oh my. T-Thank you."I looked up at them slowly. "Neptune hush."

Whoa she was tall. I barely came to her hips. She had oddly shaped hair and was wearing shades like me. It was a sunny day.

"Whoa you're tall. Sorry about Neptune. He gets too excited." Her expressionless face suddenly broke into a smile and she chuckled.

"It's fine."

"Er, My name's Nadia." I held my hand up to the woman.

"Garnet." I was caught off guard when I felt the gemstone on her hand but didn't want to be rude.

"Um-er so what brings you all the way up here? Did you also come to enjoy the lovely scenery?" I held my arms open wide as I turned around, gesturing to it.

"No." I frowned. "Actually, I came to get her." She pointed up.

...

My eyes widened as I looked up at the lighthouse locking eyes with her dark ones. Hers widened as well and she blushed deeply before doing the most impossible but amazing thing. She turned into a owl and flew away...

I wasn't stunned enough this time not to know I too was blushing. She had been watching me.

"I...what?" Garnet chuckled again.

"We are gems. I can explain it to you...if you want that is?"

I looked to where Amethyst last was biting my tongue...

"Y-Yes! I want to know! I want to understand!" She looked caught off guard from my look of determination and eagerness.

* * *

"Sup." She popped the 'p'

"H-Hello, It's a pleasure to meet you...officially." She snickered at my formal greeting causing me to blush nervously as I straightened my high waist dress. Steven had stars in his eyes. Garnet wore a pleasant smile and—

"Oh, what manners she has and there is never anything wrong with keeping nice and neat as I always say." As Pearl threw in her words Amethyst glared at her.

If I was being honest Pearl's words did make me a little uncomfortable. It made me sound as if I was a child.

"So where are you guys going?" Steven asked. He looked as if he was ready to start bouncing off the walls. When I asked Amethyst on the outing I hadn't thought much of it. I wanted to get to know more about her. It was everyone else around me that had made it a big deal. Now I didn't know what I was doing. Sara had been helpful. She had been the only one that hadn't made it a big deal but her advice was slowly slipping away in my panic. Speaking of panic.

"U-Um...I—"

"Nadia can I speak to you for a moment?" I looked at Garnet in surprise but slowly nodded.

I took a deep breath as I stepped outside with Garnet.

"Oh! This is a disaster!" I paced back and forth on the porch.

"How did you envision today going?"

"I-I don't know! I just wanted to have a good time and get to know her but then everyone made it a big deal!" I threw my hands up in the air.

"I don't know what I'm doing! I've never done anything like this..."

"Say again what you want to do." I looked at her in confusion.

"Have a good time and get to know her?" She crossed her arms and grinned at me.

"And where does everyone else come in?" My mouth fell open slightly.

"They...they don't." She leaned against the rail feigning lost interest.

"Then why are you still standing here?"

\---------

I stuck the stuffed fish on top her head.

"You're on a roll!" She laughed and I tossed another ring missing the bottle by inches.

"Aw! Nooo! I was aiming for the bear." I pouted staring at the cute stuff bear.

"Yikes. Spoke too soon, messed with your mojo." I shook my head with a sigh.

Things were going great. We were having a wonderful time a Funland. Rides, games, prizes, food you name it. We did it all. She even teased me onto a rollercoaster and I was terrified of those. It seemed to amuse her though that I'd rather face my fears and shed a few tears then back down from her teasing and challenges. The games were just as fun and I was a sucker for cute stuffed animals. The food was good and watching Amethyst pack it away was even better. It was like watching Buck's and Sour Cream's famous eating contest. Amethyst could put them to shame. And I couldn't wait to witness it because it would happen sooner or later. I giggled mischiefly at the thought.

"What are you giggling about?" She asked curiously. I smiled at her.

"I really had fun with you today Amethyst. Thank you for coming with me. Truly." I sat on a bench next to her just outside of Funland. Like a foolish child I was holding onto the stuff bear I 'won' thanks to her and I would cherish it.

"N-No problem." Looking back at her I caught that she was blushing also. I hesitated for a moment then placed my hand gently on top of hers. We looked at each other again before looking back at the sky.


	2. Ballad Act (Garnet x Human Oneshot)

"Why won't you just tell her?"

"You heard her Steven! Threes a crowd...I didn't know she... _is_  a relationship...besides its..." I paused frowning. "You wouldn't understand..."

He gasped and crossed his arms glaring at me,

"What?! Why not?"

I shifted then sat on his couch feeling defeated.

"...because you're just a kid...I should talk about this with...Pearl...maybe...never mind."

He looked at me sadly, "I just think...if you talk to her about how you're feeling...maybe she can help you..."

I stared at the child intently.

"Help me with what?" He poked his fingers together, clearly unsure. "Exactly. No, I just need-"

Right then the Warp Pad sounded and we both popped up but for two different reasons.

"Guys! You're back! How was the mission?!" 

He ran into the temple room that was cut off from the main house as I quietly made my way to the front door. I wouldn't sneak like a thief in the night, I was a grown woman and I had my proud but if I just happen to casually make my way out without being seen...or heard for that matter then that would be nice.

"...Ophelia."

_~Nooo.~_

I complained in my head.

I swallowed my nerves and twisted to face her schooling my features with a calm and friendly smile. Something that had taken me years to perfect around her, only her.

"Hello Garnet, how are you this evening?"

She didn't say anything and she didn't smile because she wasn't stupid. All this time I spent shoving down my nerves and trying to come off normal and be myself had turned into  _this_. I wasn't sure what  _this_  was but I feared she thought I was just being sarcastic or fake...technically I was. I have been pushing away how I felt about her for years now. It was...complicated.

It wasn't magical and dreamy. I didn't just stay here and watch either. I've tried moving on plenty of times. Thought I had a couple times also. As I got older I started to realize it was all a distraction. I didn't date or get into relationships in the same way as my other friends older or younger or my age. And I never came to care for my partners as deeply as I should. Everything always came back to her. It was maddening and sometimes downright annoying.

She straightens her visor, "Leaving so soon?"

I bit the inside of my cheek, "I probably should I told Barbara I would pick up her daughter from the Doughnut store where she works today."

I perked up when my phone chirped at me.

"...."

I stared at it for a few moments longer then I wanted to, it shouldn't bother me.

...

"...Is everything okay?"

I heard her shift and I tensed.

Her future vision always gave me heart attacks, I was not going to express my feelings for her. I was not going to blurt out how I was truly feeling, period right now. Did she see a vision where I did that? That was a constant worry.

And even though she sounded genuinely concerned I...just couldn't deal with that.

_~Fight or flight Ophelia?~_

I stared at the phone a second more than rolled my eyes and turned the whole thing off,

"Yeah, seems I'm a free woman. The guy I... _was_  seeing broke up with me for cheating on him," I said nonchalantly.

I watched her tense as her face goes void of the little emotion I could see before.

I shrugged, "It's funny, I seem to recall catching  _him_  with his pants down one too many times," I grab my bag that sat near the door. Glancing around I saw Steven in the kitchen speaking with Amethyst and Pearl. "In bed with someone else." I lowered my voice some and gave a bright smile at Garnet as if to say 'but what can you do, right?' 

"Pearl, Amethyst, Steven." I nodded my head signaling my complete departure. "Garnet."

\-----

Garnet

I watched stunned as Ophelia tucks a stray dark hair out of her face as she turned to get her bag. From the neat bun to the black dress pants I could tell she had just come from her human place of work.

**Sapphire...what was that?**

_I'm not sure...sometimes it is hard to read Ophelia._

**We've known her for almost as long as we've known Greg. It wasn't like this in the beginning.**

_Should we talk to her?_

**I don't know.**

And that was usually how the internal debate went when Ophelia came around. She was a good person I've seen it. She was a good friend, I've seen that too but over the past few years, she had become really...guarded especially towards me.

I shook my head and turned back to my team.

I know something is up because I've watched her put up her guard before.

Flashback

"Amethyst!  **You**  got distracted!"

Used to the two Gems bickering Ophelia paid it no mind as she reached for her bag.

"Hey, you're the one who was doing all those fancy backflips!"

Pulling the bag open her eyes widened staring at what was inside.

"Hold on, I think I got it!...Huh? Where'd it go?"

"What are you doing in here little guy?" She smiled at the little beetle holding her hand out to it.

As she admired its colors she didn't take notice of the beings freaking out in the other room or even what they were freaking out about.

Ophelia's eyes widened and she gave a small laugh as the strange little beetle nuzzled her finger.

Garnet perked up hearing the sound.

"I know I picked it up." Steven's panic could be heard as Garnet walked into the living area.

Still oblivious to what was going on Ophelia continued her focus on the bug, "Aw you're so cute." she cooed.

Garnet's mouth fell open slightly in an 'o' to the grown woman melting over a corrupted gem bug. Granted, yes a cute corrupted gem but Garnet had never seen her melt or coo over anything in years...at least not around here.

_~Why won't she smile like that more often? She's always so...uptight.~_

"Ophelia has it." Garnet smiled at her and didn't miss a beat as she observed carefully her reaction.

The grown woman tensed and blushed a deep red looking up at her. From behind her visor, Garnet's brow scrunched in confusion at the fear that flashed across the woman's face for a moment.

"Oh thank goodness! I thought we actually lost it." Steven laughed in relief as he came in the room.

All at once Ophelia composed herself and looked to Steven without even a word to the Gem that confronted her and who actually was about to approach her.

Garnet stopped mid-step and slowly looked over at the young half gem and human as she gave  _him_  the beetle...Garnet looked at the bug carrier in her own hand.

"You were looking for this little guy?"

Though she was annoyed she was also confused.

Flashback end

\-------

_Ophelia_

"Well...what did you want to work on today?" He asked me.

I flipped through my book debating, "I'm not sure...maybe this?"

Greg scanned the words grabbing his guitar. I sat next to my older friend waiting patiently blowing at my hair in annoyance as the lengthy mess of brown got caught in my mouth. This was why I always pinned it up it was annoying to deal with and messy.

"Hmm let's see..." Greg pulled his guitar closer to him. "Just start reading the words out from anywhere I'll try finding us a beat."

I nodded, "...the feelings are lost in my lungs...they’re burning, I’d rather be numb  
...and there’s...no one else to blame..." I took a breath. "So instead I'll take off in...a run..." I frowned.

"...Ophelia?Hey...hey are you okay?" Greg put his hands on my shoulders.

I tucked my lips into my mouth to hide the tremble and nodded.

"...You don't have to do this you know?" 

I shook my head, "I've tried...but I can't keep living like this..."

He sighed, "Ever going to tell me who the 'lucky' guy is?"

He looked hopeful as I chuckled, "Not a chance. I might as well head on home." I hopped out of his van.

"Alright, same time next week?" 

"Yeah!" I called as I walked away with my bags.

\-------

I rolled my eyes as I walked right past him, "I said no." I deadpanned.

My face held a blank expression as I continued to my apartment.

"Come on, Ophelia I'm sorry! I messed up. I made a mistake. What can I do to make you forgive me?" I glared at him.

"Nothing Noah, you made yourself quite clear in the messages."I shook my head and gave a short sarcastic laugh through my nose. "Matter of fact I got it covered. I am 'A' okay." I look up at my door as I'm coming up on it.

"What does that mean? Is there someone else?" I could hear a note of annoyance in his voice.

I turn to him now standing at my first door of my apartment, "Yes," I didn't hesitate. "Hell, yeah."

His face turned dark, "So you  **were**  cheating on me with some other guy?"

I raised a brow shaking my head, "No."

He gives a laughs as if to say 'You're joking right?' and after a moment...

"...a woman?"

I shifted, "Yes."

He smirks at me mockingly, "And what is this chicks name then?"

I eyes widened.

I didn't think he'd actually ask me. I was betting on him getting mad and storming off.

I frowned, "...goodnight Noah-"

He gave a laugh cutting me off, "Either you're ashamed you're gay or you're bluffing."

He was wrong about both of those.

...

"...me..." I glowered at him as he just looked confused.

"What?"

"...her name...is me."

He looked at me in shock, "And she loves me...more than you'll ever know."

He gritted his teeth...clearly unsure as to what to say.

"..."

I opened my door and turned to him,

"O-Ophelia wait I-"

"♪And I finally see that,

 loving you, and loving me,

Just don't seem to work at all... ♪ "

I sang the next verse straight from out of my lyric book...

He looked at me stunned but slowly our whole conversation dawns on him... and slowly the angry raises...

"Ah!"

I stumble backward as he forces the door open before I can get it all the way closed.

"Noah get out," I demand in a firm voice.

It takes everything in me control my trembling.

\----------

All was quiet in the Temple. Steven was sleep and the Gems had retreated into their rooms. It had been like that for a few hours when suddenly a muffled sound and vibrating could be felt somewhere under Steven's face.

After the five shaking of his face, he groaned in annoyance and opened his eyes. As he slowly adjusted he dug under his pillow and grabbed his phone.

12:48 am

...

"12:48 am? Who could be call-"

The phone started ringing again playing the Crystal Gems theme song. When he saw the name he answered.

"Ophelia? How come you're calling so late?" A sudden thought came to him. "Wait, is dad okay?"

There was silence on the phone for a moment, "...S-Steven? I know it's...it's late...Greg's fine...um is Pearl there?" Steven frowned sitting up.

He could hear the trembling in her voice and she was whispering. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"Please Steven...get Pearl." She begged.

He hopped out of the bed without asking any more questions and rushed to the temple. 

"Pearl! Pearl, we have an emergency!" He lite up when the doors began to light up but then realized it wasn't Pearl's door.

"Steven..." Garnet looked down at the Half gem. "You're awake."

"Garnet where's Pearl? Ophelia needs to talk to her." He tried to explain. The fusion tilted her head.

"Tell her to call back tomorrow. She should be back from her mission by then." She began to retreat back into the temple.

"Wait! Something is wrong Garnet. She sounds strange on the phone. When I asked her whats wrong she just begged me to get Pearl."

That caught her attention.

She gestured for the phone.

"Ophelia."

"G-Garnet? I..."

"Pearl is on a mission." She could hear the trembling in her voice, the fear. Something was definitely wrong. " Where are you?"

Garnet was thinking about that when she heard,

"Ophelia! Open the door!!" Follow by muffled pounding.

When she heard Ophelia's quiet sobbing, "Steven go back to bed."

Garnet headed out the door. "Ophelia where are you?" She asked again.

"..."

"Ophelia."

"When will Pearl be back from her mission?"

Garnet frowned. 

_~Why is she being so stubborn?~_

"Not until tomorrow."

The fusion leaped up onto the cliff and started for the human's apartment having used her future vision.

"I'll be there soon." Before she could protest she hung up the phone.

\----------

Garnet

I placed my hand on the glass of the window and she looked up. She let me in slowly before sitting back on her bed. She wasn't crying anymore but...

I walked to the door at a brisk pace, "Garnet don't. He's a waste of energy. He'll leave sooner or later."

I continued through the door. When I spotted him and he spotted me we glared.

He laughed, "Is this your butch then? How did she even get up here?" He looked around me to Ophelia as I just continued to advance on him. "You can't even handle your own arguments! Like  **usual**!"

He smirked back at me as I grabbed him by his front.

"Is she your little whore now?" I could hear Ophelia call my name as I started forcing him towards the front door. "Did she tell you how much of a slut she is?"

Opening the door I shoved him out of it and slammed it shut.

...

He pounded on the door once and then all was quiet...

When I found Ophelia she was in her kitchen, head in one hand and a, I believe a glass of...wine in the other.

I had never seen her with her hair so unruly and she struggled to hold her mask up, her guard.

"Thank you I-"

"Ophelia." I interrupted. "What happened?" Her answer would decide what came next.

"...He wants me back. I do not want him back. My words were more clever then his...and he does not like to be made a fool of..." She sat her glass down as she explained calmly but still she trembled.

"I told him to leave that made him angrier. He's always been prone to anger..."

I shook my head and crossed my arms, "But what happened?"

She gave a confused sorta chuckle through her nose, "Nothing. What did you think happened?"

I stared at her.

"I'm not sure what Steven said but I'm sorry if I freaked him or you out..." She finished off her glass...

I sighed, "If he comes around again don't hesitate." 

I waved Steven's phone.

 

**But she's lying!**

_I know._

**Why?!**

_I don't know._

**Humans are so confusing!**

_We need to speak with her. We don't need anymore strained and odd relations with a human for Steven's sake._

**Sapphire?**

_She's going to distance herself more..._

\-------

And that's exactly what she did.

The others noticed her absence despite me trying to reassure them. She was good at making sure I couldn't catch her alone so we could talk either. It was frustrating. She was frustrating.

\-------

Steven 

"Ophelia is performing for Mayor Dewey's event?!" I shouted in surprise.

"I'm right here Stu-ball. I can hear you." Greg rubbed his ear from Steven shouting in it as he put his guitar away.

"That's awesome! But when? What is she doing? Dancing? Juggling?....Arm Wrestling?"

Greg laughed, "No, she's singing but I thought she'd have told you guys? She always over there." 

Steven frowned.

"We actually haven't seen her in a few weeks. Garnet says she's fine and...I guess if you've seen her for practice she is but I didn't even know she sings and...I don't know." 

Steven hopped out of the van and to the passenger side of the car, climbing in.

"What's on your mind?" Greg looked at his son as he snapped his own seatbelt on and turned the key in the ignition starting the van.

It was time to take Steven home,

"It's just Ophelia likes...uh someone but doesn't think she should expression how she feels." Steven pouted. "I don't understand. I think if they just talk or if Gar- I mean if the person knew somehow how she felt it would work out."

Steven thought for a moment and threw up his hands in frustration, "Or at least they can fix their friendship!"

Neither Garnet or Ophelia seemed to notice but the others and he could always cut the tension between them with a knife. 

Some days it was really strong and others not so much.

"People can be really stubborn sometimes. I  _know_  Ophelia sure can be. Why don't you invite her friend to her performance? They will get to see a side of her they've not seen before...very few have actually.  _Maybe that will finally get her to open up and stop shutting out the world_."

Greg murmured the last part as he handed Steven the flyer for the event. Already lost in his excitement he didn't hear his words,

"That's a great idea!" He leaped out of the van, now in front of the temple. "Thanks, dad!"

Greg smiled and drove away as Steven dashed for the door.

Now, how to get Garnet to go?

"Garnet! Garnet!" He ran up to the fusion who turned to him...

\---------------------------

Ophelia 

"Mic check. Mic check!"

I nodded.

It seemed everything was in order. 

The seats were filling but it wasn't like there was an overwhelming amount of people not I was worried...at least not for the reason most would be. I didn't have stage fright. 

It was just...these songs were very personal to me. I had written them after all. I wouldn't allow myself to think about who most of these were written for. I had picked the set, it was too late to go back, these were the songs I choose.

~Relax! There is no way any of them would be here let alone  _her_.~

Even if she did show up, there was no way she could tell these songs were about her.

This was for charity that was what was most important.

I took a deep breath as I knew we were about to start.

([Look](https://orig00.deviantart.net/6799/f/2017/033/e/9/e98133cae6559ff8e8915747b327c9f2-daxmcjw.jpg) [Hair](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/574983077418559966/))

[Human - Christina Perri ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?time_continue=1&v=XX9E2xuc7nU)

[Florence and The Machine - No light, No light Narisha Khan Cover](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AhAb3hZE6nU)

[Heart Attack - Demi Lovato (Madilyn Bailey Acoustic Cover) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Y5NEU9UFNs)

 

I sighed and smiled at the clapping of the crowd. 

I was glad I did this. I had worked so hard and here I was performing. As I started my third and last song I felt the words get to me and tears filled my eyes,

♪The feelings are lost in my lungs♪  
They’re burning, I’d rather be numb  
And there’s  _no one_  else to blame  
So instead I’ll take off in a run  
I’m flying too close to the sun  
And I’ll burst into flames

You make me glow, but I cover up  
Won’t let it show, so I’m  
Putting my defenses up  
Cause I don’t wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I’d have a heart attack [x2]

♪I think I’d have a heart attack [x4]♪

I grabbed my chest and my shoulders started to shake but I smiled at the crowd regardless and headed off the stage as the announcer gave me my cue sooner rather than later seeing my tears.

"Ophelia Grande everyone..."

The clapping was muffled as I walked off stage and back into the community center. I wiped at my tears but they just kept coming. As I grabbed my bag I pulled my lyric book out of it and held it tight in my hand...

I held it over the trash bin near the entrance...I was lying. I had been lying to myself.

I wasn't glad I did this...it hurt more,

 

"...I didn't know you sing."

\-----------

She stood frozen in place...just holding tightly to her little black lyric book. As much as she wanted to, as much as she tried she couldn't compose herself.

She slowly turned to the Gem that made her chest hurt with just her image, "G-Garnet..."

Said Gem frowned, "Is there a reason why you are crying?"

"No! No, I'm fine." Ophelia rushed out stuffing her lyric book back in her bag.

Garnet sighs lightly.

"I need to speak with you,"

"I-I should really be getting back. It's late and-"

"It's really important...and don't worry I'll walk you back."

Now it was Ophelia's turn to sigh. Garnet wouldn't take no for an answer.

 

They walked the length of the boardwalk from the community center down to the beach in silence, her shoes just being something else she had to stuff into her bag.

Ophelia didn't mind the silence it gave her time to try making up something to say about Noah. Garnet was sure to ask again.

They had walked the beach a little when the silence broke, "...What are you feeling?"

Ophelia's heart dropped to her stomach, "W-What?" She turned to look at her almost in horror.

"I knew what I wanted to talk about before...but none of that will matter...until I hear what it is you have to say...directly from  _you_."

"I...I Garnet I don't know what you mean..." Ophelia desperately tries to pull her mask into place.

She didn't know whether it was to stop her from doing so or to test her but Garnet grabbed her chin, "You do."

Looking into her visor was intimidating. Being so close to her was intimidating...

Ophelia's face blushed beautifully, "But because I know you are stubborn, how do you feel about me?"

Ophelia felt as if she was falling apart, "I..."

"Be honest with me for once." She demanded.

Ophelia's eyes widened and she felt the tears spill. She hadn't meant to let them go they just...

"You knew? You knew how I..."

Garnet let her go shaking her head, "Ophelia, Ruby and I have been together for thousands of years. Hearing you sing about how you felt went together with how you were acting," She observed her reaction. "...and it was towards me...now I want to hear you tell me to my face."

Ophelia stayed quiet...

...

Garnet sighed and started back towards the boardwalk.

...

"G-Garnet?"

"...I promised I'd walk you home." She said in a monotone.

...

Ophelia didn't move,

"...Some people...live for the fortune..."

Garnet stopped and glanced back at her,

"Some people live...just for the fame..."

Her blush deepens and her tears still fell but she was looking at the Gem,

"S-Some people live for the power, yeah."

Garnet turned to her as she set her bag down,

"Some people live just to play the game."

♪Some people think that the physical things define what's within♪  
And I've been there before, and that life's a bore  
So full of the superficial

Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you baby  
If I ain't got you baby  
Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you, yeah

"..."

Garnet smiled, "Do I get to hear the rest?"

Ophelia's eyes widened and she started to sob nodding.

She swallowed her sobs as best she could as the gem came closer and kissed her gently on her forehead.

 

[Alicia Keys- If I Ain't Got You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4UJM-2zSskY)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music List:  
> Tamia - Me  
> Human - Christina Perri   
> Florence and The Machine - No light, No light (Narisha Khan Cover)  
> Heart Attack - Demi Lovato (Madilyn Bailey Acoustic Cover)  
> Alicia Keys If I Ain't Got You
> 
> Disclaimer: Steven Universe belongs to Rebecca Sugars and Cartoon Network.  
> I don't own any lyrics or music I happen to use in any of these one-shot either. It's all a fiction.


	3. The Game (Sardonyx + Human Child)

"Are you a...fashion model?"

"No."

Sardonyx  held back a giggle as she humored the child.

"Hmm...a dancer?" She wiped at her bruised cheek cringing in pain at the action.

"Ha! Darling I  _can_  dance but no I'm not a dancer."

"What?! I bet you're a good dancer too. I can barely shake my tail feather."

The small child tried to do just that on equally bruised knees in a pair of the fusion's hands causing her to lose her smile for a moment.

"As much as I would love to see that, we don't want you getting more hurt now do we?"

For a kid with a broken arm, lively wasn't strong enough of a word.

When Garnet and Pearl had went on their mission they hadn't expected finding a child being chased around by the very corruption they were hunting.

Come to find out. It had been hunting the youth rather feverishly, drawn in by the very gem she possessed. A gemstone keep safe throughout the years and cherished in the child's family. A friend.

+ _"She wouldn't come out though... My grandma said she glowed for the first time once when she was a little girl...She came out for me! Once...It's been awhile."+_

 _+"She gets tired. Her name is Fairburn. Fairburn Agate. Don't be rude, say Hi Fair!"_ +

_Her counterparts were surprised to find the child knew a fair amount about gems. It wasn't enough to teach the curious child to stay away from corrupt gems or to save her from the accident._

_Neither Garnet or Pearl had been fast enough when the corruption had her cornered on an edge of a cliff and whacked the youth over the side, shaking rocks free with its massive tail as it turned to the gems._

_The screams had made their hearts twist and they had fought ten times harder, even fused but both knew, both expected the worst._

_When they had gotten down the cliff face though, they saw._

_The Fairburn gem._

_She shoved the rock and debris off of them hugging the child close to her. Unconscious, and hurt, but not nearly as bad as she could have been._

_The Agate had looked up at Sardonyx,_

_"Take care of her y'all,"_

_Her horribly fragmented gem on her back shattered and her form dissipated..._

_The seconds the fusion had to process everything and she was gone..._

_She had lost another comrade in arms. There was no way she could have known that this Fairburn Agate had been **their**  Burn._

_\------_

_~Pearl...~_

_~I...I'm sorry.~_

"Are.You.A....Goddess?"

The question pierced through her melancholy,

Goddess?" She laughed. "That's a new one! You flatter me Sweets."

"Oh, come on! I don't like this game! I'm running out of choices here!" Her cheeks puffed out.

The child knew a fair bit about gems. Sardonyx would give her that. There were some important things that she didn't know though. Like fusion, hence their current 'game' and...

She didn't know that the floating shards in the bubble next to them, that she told the fusion was her best friend...was never coming back...for either of them.

"Well, I already know what you are." Sardonyx declared. "Now, let's get you to Rose and get that arm fixed so I can see that encore dance performance."

"Whoa! Whoa! Wait, you can't just slip that in and not tell me what." She complained.

"What?"

The child pouted, "What am  _I_?."

"Oh, darling I thought that was already clear?"

At the child's glare the fusion knew, she knew she was feigning,

"If I tell you then I win the game, Darling."

"Fine! Fine! Tell me, tell me!"

"What you are? Why, you are a cutie-pie."

Sardonyx couldn't help but laugh at her expression.


	4. The Stalker (Rose + Half Gem Child)

Rose pressed down on the gem forming a bubble around it as she put her sword away.

The destroyed things around her told a story but she couldn't decipher it completely, which bothered her.

The carriage was turned on its side and set ablaze no doubt by the fire gem that now sat dormant in her bubble. Garments and trivial things were scattered everywhere and thrown in random directions. Oddly enough there were crates that laid untouched by fire and thieves sitting on the edge of the dirt road. That was it for the material things of this strange scene.

On top of the material things was the gruesome ones. The horses seemed to have been cut loose there for, thankfully saved, perhaps but the same could not be said for the man that lay near one of the wheels of the old victoria carriage.

Rose looked on sadly. From all the blood she knew too much time had passed. She could not help this human or bring him back.

His death was painful it would seem but again the scene continued and it was worst for others. At least 8 other bodies littered the dirt road.

Some ripped to shreds beyond any recognition, others burned to a crisp. All work of the fire badger like creature she had just captured. Oddly enough out of all the mangled bodies the coachman's seemed to be left untouched from flame and mutilation. 

A sword across his throat had ended him. A very painful and slow way to die. The flames were probably worst though.

Rose sighed and started to leave...that is until she felt something. She froze and looked around slowly...

Nothing.

Yet the feeling continued as she continued on her way.

Her eyes lingered on the treeline as it seemed to move but she didn't know what. She couldn't see it, yet they watched each other.

This continued for several minutes and she had debated summoning her weapon when a twig snapped.

What followed after was unmistakable:

A gasp.

She turned around and before it could move this time she saw the orange peeking at her from behind a tree.

It froze.

She froze.

...

As she took in the small details she could from where it hid from her she smiled gently,

"Come on out. I won't hurt you."

It took a few seconds but the orange eye brighten. It was all she could see, seeing as they remained hidden behind a tree.

Short and close to the ground she knew it was a child.

"I promise it's okay." She tried once more but when she moved closer they disappeared behind the tree again in fear.

Rose sighed again as she heard the running feet steps so she continued on her way once more saddened.

But then something strange happened.

The feeling came back.

The child was watching her again. Following her. How they had snuck back without a sound she didn't know but once the child had they made every effect to assure Rose could hear them.

Stomping on a twig there. Shake a bush here. So strange yet Rose couldn't help but smile at the sounds of her little stalker.

When she made it to the warp pad she decided to try one last time.

"I can hear you." She said playfully.

The trees had grown silent at her words.

"I am going to have to go now but I would like to thank you for your company on my journey back to the warp pad."

On mention of going the child hurried out of their hiding spot and stood frozen.

And even still Rose couldn't tell if the child was a boy or a girl but that wasn't what was in important as she came to a realization.

Covered in blood she connected the child to the scene she had just witness and the thought made her want to cry but also the burn going up the child's arm really sold it.

Despite all this what she also realized is the child had been playing with her this whole time and was not afraid, didn't even seem in pain. What's more was the Fire Opal that sat on the back of the child's left hand.

Pulled from her shock Rose placed her hand gently on her stomach at the sight of the Opal gem. She had not started showing yet but...

"What is your name little one?"

The orange eyes child blinked at her, "...Wisp." 

The child said nothing else and spoke in such a low stuttery voice. 

Rose looked at the child's sun kissed hair. Long and held in a low pony. For this day and age it's what made it so hard for her to tell anything about the child. She couldn't even ballpark a age. Though that could also be because of their gem half.

"Do you want to come with me?"

They seem to think about it then looked at the gem Rose still held in her bubble,

"...second mommy sick...daddy is sleeping...he won't wake up."

Tears came to Roses eyes.

 _~That is why they were following me.~_ She glanced at her bubble.

"Can you make second mommy better? I don't want to be alone..."

The tears spilled and she held her hand out to the child, "I'll certainly try my best."

They smiled and ran to grab Rose's hand.

"Will we come back for daddy?"

How was she to explain this to a child? Could she? 

She crouched in front of the child, "Wisp...I can not help your daddy but no matter what happens I  _promise_  you won't ever be alone."

They looked sad but nodded.

Rose watched as the child looked back at the treeline to the dirt road as they climbed on the warp pad, "Bye bye daddy."

Rose held the child to her as the light consumed them.


	5. Something Better (Jasper + Human Child)

"Cheeto! Cheeto mommy!"

"Aurora, I know. I know. You want Cheetos. Just hold on." My mommy struggled with the watermelon as I held my arms out to the life size version of the snack that I came to adore.

She looked at me as I stared at her, then glanced around as if looking for help or checking to see if I was really giving her my attention.

There had been another woman with her earlier with big poofy hair I wanted to touch.

She had been watching me as I had been watching her, going by the little smiles she couldn't help but send my way when I had tried to play peek a boo with her out of boredom. She wouldn't give though and I lost interest fast. But I didn't miss it when she had suddenly perked up and spoke something to the orange lady with a very mysterious smirk before walking away and leaving her in the aisle with her confused expression.

Being young I didn't connect the orange being  to my powdery snack until she was standing right next to it.

"Mommy, Cheeto." I smiled at the orange lady.

"Aurora, Mommy will get you Cheetos. Just...give me one...second."

I hadn't looked over but my mom was still struggling to lift up the watermelon.

The lady hesitated.

"Uh...do you want help human...I mean..." I looked between my mommy and her at the stretched silence.

Mom looked at her oddly for a moment placing a hand on her tummy. "Ummm, sure!" 

I watched as the lady gave a silly grin making me laugh at it as she bent and lifted the watermelon like it was my teddy.

"Mommy! Cheeto!" I pointed at the lady with a giggle and my mom's eyes widened.

"Aurora, that's not nice. I'm so sorry! Toddlers, right?" 

I looked on in confusion and held my arms out to the lady again. She looked nervous and glanced around for help again when she looked at me.

I frowned.

"Uh...is there anything else that you need help with?" She said quietly.

Mommy looked surprised.

"Oh, well actually if you don't mind...I do have a rather long list today and some of the things are more on the heavy side...If it's not too much trouble—"

"I offered..." She paused. "So it's not."

* * *

I wasn't taking no for an answer this time.

"Oh, Aurora. Do be careful. I'm so sorry."

"N-No...it's fine."

In one arm the orange lady carried the majority of the groceries and the watermelon as we walked down the boardwalk. In the other she had a few more and me.

"Jasper!" I hugged her around her neck when mommy tried to offer me some Cheetos.

"Oh, what now you don't want them?" She playfully glared at me.

"Jasper!" The large woman looked down at me the best she could as I snuggled into her.

"I swear I spoil you." Mommy sighed rubbing her tummy.

Seemed I out grown Cheetos and found  _someone_  better.


	6. How they found you_Pearl

In desperation Pearl lifted her spear high above her head slamming it down on the corruption's gem shattering it. 

It's form poofed but a silence was not brought to the tundra and were one life ended another's was spared...

With trembling bruised hands the pale gem picked the crying child up carefully.

Scrapes and small lesions covered the toddler and she looked scared out of her wits covered in saliva and black and blue marks but she was alive.

Pearl could barely stand to look at the shattered pieces of the gem she destroyed...but she had to.

Bubbling the shards she sent them away.

She tensed up as the kid clung to her tighter. She was just a little thing, quivering against her.

Pearl tucked a piece of her black hair out of her face, "Do you know where your mommy and daddy is?"

"..."

She said nothing and buried her face back into Pearl's shoulder.

Pearl sighed and started for the Warp.

_~Of course she doesn't understand~_

Or so she thought but when the pale white gem ended up outside of the Beach City Police Station that late after noon to turn the lost child in the black hair toddler didn't say not two words but wouldn't let the gem put her down for anything . She clung to her and right as Pearl was starting to get angry she heard the sniffles and shaky intakes of breathes that instantly calmed the gem as she froze and listened.

A big huff of breath left her as she looked up at the police station sign...

She hesitated.

\-----

The toddler paused.

"It's okay."

She slowly reached out for the warm soft fry bit bringing it to her mouth.

Once the child was preoccupied the gem pulled the gaze from her gem as well as a few other supplies.

"Where are the others?" She sighed.

The warp came to life, the trio stepping off.

She looked at her team for only a moment before pressing the alcohol soaked cotton gently on one of the child scratches causing her to squeal startled.

But then she began to softly cry. Her lip completely poked out in a pout.

Pearls eyes widened, "N-No no it's okay little one! Don't cry." 

She panic slightly the foreign noise catching her team's attention.

Despite Pearl being the one that caused her booboos to hurt more she reached her arms out to her wanting to be held.

"Uhhhh Pearl?"

 Amethyst started.

" **Don't**  ask. It's a long story and I've had a bad day."

_~...Y/N...that's it...that's what I'll name her.~_

"...Well sorta..."


	7. How they met you_Pearl

"I mean really do you have a death wish?" The brown haired female glared at her with her arms crossed bored over her chest.

"Oh please. I could run circles around you flat chest." The Pearl flushed and made a look of disgust as the tall athletic female spat out a bit of blood from her mouth as she rubbed at her injured arm.

"Why I never-I...you-"

"(Y/N)!" The long braided pony whipped around to spot the little half gem flying down the stairs to greet her. 

"Steven!" She smiled.

"I didn't know you were in town!" As usual he was excited to see her. She had never made the journey to his neck of the woods before but after he told her about this temple she just had to.

"How's things in the city?"

"About the same. You know me. The city never sleeps and I get restless but even I need a change of scenery sometimes." The young boy tried to hide a laugh the other gems joining the space and observing the newcomer curiously.

"You came because of the temple didn't you?" (Y/N) smirked.

"Like I said you know me."

"Steven who is this?" Pearl demanded still glaring at the girl's back.

"This is (Y/N). Dad and I met her in Empire city. She's really strong and runs really fast and does all sorts of tricks you should see her! She's amazing!" 

"I told you Steven it's called Freerunning." She laughed.

"Well you want to tell us why she was climbing the house? She almost fell to her death!" (Y/N) turned back to the pale gem. The human almost reached her height.

"Steven these are your guardians you told me about?" The boy nodded.

"That means you must be Pearl." She smirked mischiefly at her caughting the petite gem off guard at the sudden change in interest.

"Now I can't swordfight of course but I would love to see if you could catch me." (Y/N) ran and jumped grabbing onto the floorboards of the porch and pulling herself up with ease and despite her bruised arm.

"I get the feeling that causing the  _right_  kind of trouble for a squawking worrywart like you—"

"I don't squawk!"

"Would be fun." Pearl didn't know why but her face was blushed deeply. The female was taunting her. Insulting her but her eyes were burning her also. The same ones that was glaring at her not long ago now held a kindness to them somehow. Daring, mischievous, maybe even reckless but kind.

"It was nice to meet you three but now I gotta go." She barely caught her parting words locked in thoses eyes. They were all left to watch in amazement though as (Y/N) left doing the thing she had set out to Beach City to do in the first place.

Climb the statue of the temple.


	8. How they found you_Rose

Rose had been looking for the strange sound for about 10 minutes but it was hard to follow over the sound of the heavy rain and thunder. She knew she was getting closer though.

The rain was unrelenting and harsh so when she finally came upon the cardboard box making loud wailing sounds, just sitting on top of the huge trash dump she was relieved. She might not be affected by temperature but wet clothes were never a comfortable thing.

Caution and confused she slowly opened the waterlogged box her towering form blocking more rain from getting in.

She froze.

She stared at the crying infant for mere moments before quickly picking the tiny human up into her arms. Having observed other humans with their young she knew vaguely how to hold them but still she was caution and gentle. The blanket the child was wrapped in was soaked and there was not doubt that and the thunder over head is what started the child's cries.

She looked around hurriedly, spotting what was needed she hurried over to a buildings canopy for temporary shelter from the rain for both of them.

Looking down at the child she could see russet blonde hair peeking out of the white and blue blanket.

Due to their cries she couldn't see their eyes as of yet,

"Oh, please don't cry tiny human. It's okay." 

Rose pulled the baby close rocking them gently once she felt one of their small hands was clammy and cold. She took a look around.

"Who would leave such an adorable and fragile thing like you out here?"

As their tears slowly subsisted frost blue eyes were looking back at her whimpering. The huge pout on the child face as they looked up at her is what made Rose look around again. 

Regardly what she ultimately decided to do she needed to get them somewhere safe and warm. Humans, especially human young was not immune to the weather like she was.

They looked up at her again as they shook in fear and cold when the thunder sounded again.

It was then Rose made up her mind as her gem lit up.

Out of it appeared a fluffy blanket. It would get wet but was better than what they currently had.

She unwrapped the infant carefully and slowly to wrap them in the new dry blanket.

"What should I name you?" She asked quietly.

She glanced out at the rain again, "How about we decide that when we get back to the temple huh?"

She jumped out into the rain again and into the air. It was time to head back.

She wondered what the others would think.


	9. How they found you_Lapis Lazuli

"Pumpkin! Pumpkin where are you girl?" The blue gem could hear the pumpkin's  barking from where she stood but she just couldn't see her.

"Peridot's going to kill me..." It had been her turn to walk the creature but as soon as they came into the forest she had run off. Not only was that not like her but something seemed off. She seemed  in a panic and had tried to get the gem to come with her at first.

When her barks became more frantic and she started growling did Lapis decide to follow her but the sight came across surprised her.

Pumpkin had been holding tight to the back of what looked to be a small human child's jacket to keep them from being washed downstream of the river before her. The water moving fast and wild trying to drag the child under. From her lack of response Lapis knew the tiny human wasn't conscious or perhap wasn't even alive but still she didn't hesitant too long seeing the turmoil it caused in her Pumpkin. She was fighting to pull the kid from the water. With ease Lapis lifted her from the water and safely to shore pulling the water from her lungs.

She coughed and gasped for air pulling a satisfying but relieved sigh from both of them. The toddler was still sleeping but she was breathing and alive.

"Maybe we should take her to Steven...he'd know what to do for sure..." The gem trailed off as she picked the child up.


	10. Liar Liar (Garnet x Gem Oneshot)

 

#  [Shatter Me Featuring Lzzy Hale - Lindsey Stirling](https://www.youtube.com/watch?time_continue=1&v=49tpIMDy9BE)

_~See no evil_ _;  Hear no evil_ _; Speak no evil_ _; Do no evil_ _~_

"White Euclase Facet DA2."

The Diamond perked up, "Euclase, yes of course. You _are_ a good choice. I needed as many of you as possible _here,_ but it is imperative that we procure the Earth at _any_ cost."

White Diamond's eyes turned up to her on the screen, "Do you understand DA2?"

She leaned her head forward saluting her, "Yes, My Diamond."

Euclase's voice was cut even. Her expression just as blank.

"Then I needn't say more."

And the leader was gone.

The fight wasn't though. The sounds could be heard far off. She'd find her targets and deal with anyone that got in her way.

The two Crystal Gems would not escape divine authority. This was duty. This was loyalty. They knew no such thing. They would pay for their crimes because it was the right thing to do. They simply strayed off the path—

She paused,

" _See no evil... Hear no evil..."_

The Sapphire and the Ruby did not just simply trust in their Diamonds' actions and vision for them all. The greater good. Instead they both choose to see and hear only evil where there was none.

The Ruby wrongly influencing the Sapphire with things such as fusion and battle. Both things she was not made for. Things she should not see.

The Sapphire, falsely speaking words to the warrior gem, words for her to hear about a future that should never have been and should never be.

_"See no evil. Hear no evil. Speak no evil. Do no evil."_

This is what had been taught to her. What had been encoded into her when she was disobedient, more then encoded her gem had been trimmed and augmented but she didn't remember that time.

She pulled out the small fan holding it in her wrapped hand from the gem on her wrist.

She stared at the fusion that blocked her path. She'd read them, their crimes.

Now to bring them in.

_“Blue Sapphire, Facet SN3 Cut 2 and Ruby, Facet L9A Cut 42 the matriarchs of the Diamond Authority have called for your arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand the rights I have just read to you?"_

Euclase watched as the fusion paused for a moment herself as they were walking onto their stage towards one another. This clearing is where they would fight. This clearing is where it would end.

But what was ending? 

Only Garnet knew that but what made her pause was another path opening...

She nodded.

" _With these rights in mind, do you wish to speak to me?”_

"I do."

Her answer caught the Euclase off guard but it was her duty to hear her out.

_+Hear no evil.+_

The whisper was like a sting as the augmentation locked around her gem lit up and pain filled her.

Simple words and Garnet had found them. She looked at the gem sadly. She needed to be silver tongued to make this work.

It made no sense. Yes,  _hear no evil_ but she had read her, her rights and the gem was willing to speak with her...so why had she been punished?

The thoughts of emotion she pushed away turning darkened sharp eyes back to the fusion, 

"Speak. And do not tell lies." She warned.

"This planet is full of life and does not deserve to suffer, wither and die for us."

"I said not to lie fusion. There is no life on this planet."

Garnet would need to be more clever with her words. She frowned when the augmentations glow dimmed some. As sad as it was she needed it to stay lit. She needed this to work.

"If there is no life on this planet then what is around us?" Euclase's answer was automatic.

"Trees but—" She paused. 

How did she know that?

The sting hit her again her augment lighting a new.

_+Speak no evil.+_

She clenched her teeth in pain,

"Exactly! Trees. They create the air needed for the life here to breathe somehow."

Speak no evil? But it was a word...it was a word that was true. It was an actual word. Right? Her mind told her 'no'...

But that couldn't be right. It was like a digital screen appeared before her eyes and tried to fool her mind of the trees existence by making them disappear from her sight but the image stayed as the word 'Error' read across the screen before disappearing entirely.

"Shut up."

"They are called humans. If you looked around. If any of you even bothered to look around you'd know that..."

Her pain grew, "Shut up!" 

"...but some just don't care to find out _the truth_ ,"

"SHUT UP!" The gem screamed. Her augment a radiant glow now,

"Which are you Euclase?"

All this evil. She was listening to all her slender and tales. She was tainted, this fusion was defiling her.

"Aaaugh!"

She lunged at her.

"Even now you fight. Homeworld started this war! Open your eyes!"

Garnet leaned out of her kick, "You lie! Liar! Liar!"

"Euclase, please look around you!" The fusion begged her.

This had gone on long enough, "Please, I...I can't take it anymore..."

She watched the augmentation tighten on her gem more, heard the crack.

If Garnet couldn't make her see she would have to shatter her or...she'd have to flee _again_ and start the process all over at another battle.

She had done this over and over and over again with Euclase trying to free her.

She had done it so many times because she was selfish. She had put the gem she was most fond of in so much pain over the years.

But she had never been as close as she was today.

Tears formed in her eyes as she continued to dodge. Cracks were starting to run over Euclase's form. She was running out of time.

 The Crystal Gem went flying when Euclase landed a hit in her distraction.

As the pain subsided she slowly stood straight walking after the gem that now laid in the dirt at a brisk pace.

They had resisted arrest. She would terminate the fusion. She slowly tried to regain her composure ignorant to her surroundings. She stood over the Garnet ready to end her fusion.

Garnet watched Euclase from where she laid. She couldn't do this. She didn't have it in her to shatter her nor did she have it in her to flee from her anymore either.

The pale colored gem was ready... That is until she heard quite the unmistakable sound.

She looked up.

...

A quartz of some type brought her axe up and brought it down on another downed gemstone, shattering it.

A Homeworld quartz.

...

Euclase turned and looked out at the battle watching as it happened...Again

And Again

And Again

All Homeworld soldiers.

_+See no evil.+_

She screamed at the pain. Error screens flashing into her face as she clawed at the augmentation desperately with tears on her face in agony, anger, and sorrow. 

That was all she saw until all turned black.

 

 

 

 

When Euclase reformed she was afraid. She knew where she was. She knew what had happened but she only wanted to see—

"Garnet! I-what-where was—"

"Shh!Shh! I'm right here." She was already in her lap and the fusion was hugging her close.

White Euclase had never held on to her more tightly.

She remembered everything.

Every battle. Garnet's ever attempt to rescue her.

All of it.

"Thank you." She whispered. "Thank you, for not giving up on me."

"Well, it was my fault you were in that mess and—"

Garnet heard her snivel,

"...Thank you, for coming back to me."

The fusion hid her face in her pale hair and pulled her closer as they both cried.


	11. Seeker (Blue Diamond + Nonhuman Adolescent)

[Nonhuman](https://pre00.deviantart.net/4777/th/pre/f/2014/182/3/3/commsission_from_merciarose_round_2___lamia_by_un4lord-d7ouo9f.jpg)

Believe those who are seeking the truth; doubt those who find it. 

That is something my father has always told me. Something that has always stuck with me even now in this place. Even though it was useless to me. I missed my older brothers and my big sister. Everyone. I missed home.

I placed my webbed hands to the hard see through surface in front of me. I could never traverse through. I could only see beyond. Ever since the time before here this is what I saw, this...room. The place before here was horrible...or at least something horrible had happened. I ran my scaled hands over the shards encrusted onto my tail. It didn't hurt anymore but I didn't understand it. I often felt...something from them. 

My ear fins twitched as the water move against me in a familiar way. Frightened I moved back from the barrier and dived deeper into the water. I missed the sea, its waters would have hid me from the onlookers that entered. I'd spent such a long time in this room alone. I was sure it had been days maybe a few weeks by now. I wasn't starved. Food would just appear when I returned to an area. The area in which I had to traverse was fairly large, it circled the room nestling it and the sea floral- though I had no idea how they kept it alive- was beautiful but it was no sea, and this wasn't my home.

"You, Thing. We were spent here to prepare you for our Diamond's arrival. You are to show her the utmost respect. Understood?" my eyes narrowed down at her. The small being...standing in front of the barrier lifted into the air and folded her arms behind her back staring up at me.

"Aquamarine..." I looked to the other one...she was taller her and serene, her eyes covered. I was still grasping the form of this species. I had only seen glimpses of them prior to now but they were scary. One of them could part large bodies of water from our world made of almost entirely of it. They walked on two legs like the mermaids and sirens could when they wanted to.

"Please forgive her rudeness."

"Rude?!"

"But our Diamond, Blue Diamond is indeed coming here to meet you..." my heart was speeding a mile a minute. I was just an adolescent.  I didn't know what to say or do. I didn't know what a Blue Diamond was or anything like that.

"Im anír- na glenn- bar..."  ( **I just want to go home...** ) I seem to have caught them off guard with my home tongue as they looked at each other.

"Pearl, she can't even speak literate." Aquamarine complained. I clenched my fists with a frown. I didn't notice the taller being's perk of interest at the action as she ignored her comrade rant.

"Aqua. Our Blue Diamond has decided on this action." When the small loud female realized Pearl had nothing else to say on the matter she stormed out. I sat in awkward silence as I watched her move about the huge room. She spoke again when she came back,

"What is your name?" I blinked pondering if I should give it.

"E'la..." she gave me a small smile.

"You seem nervous. Don't be. My Diamond is very kind. You just treat her like you'd treat any superior or leader." I thought of my mom and dad right away.

"...Am I a prisssoner?" I caught her off guard again.

"No..." I felt my fins quiver at the possibility.

"T-Then do you think that your Diamond will let me go home?" 

"I...I don't know...how to answer that for you..." I deflated but was when the doors opened again much to my horror. I resisted the urge to dive deeper in and hide and stayed curled on the ground level. The lady walked in and my eyes widened. She was as big and tall as my mom, my dad being the only being taller I could compare.

"My Diamond." Pearl greeted her and I watched the exchange. It was so odd and kind of funny looking. When her eyes caught sight of me though...

I gulped.

"How strange. So this is a Naga?" She more so whispered it to herself so Pearl nor I said anything...and then her eyes darkened as she looked down and I felt— I jumped and looked down at my tail coiled around itself. Like little whispers, no one whisper.

_My Diamond_

I started to cry and I didn't know why.

"E'la..." I heard her call my name as she moved closer to the water. "E'la that is how you say your name isn't it?" 

"Yess.." I reached to maybe the middle of her leg, it was hard to tell in the water.

"Why do you cry?"

"I don't know. I've not understood anything. These shards in my scaless they make me do it." I placed a hand on my tail. "I can not remove them, that hurts...I don't know what they are." I took a breath trying to calm down.

"I don't even know where I am. I was just taken from my family and..." I bit my lip. I didn't know if that was true and Pearl had warned me to be respectful to their ruler and I was already messing up.

"E'la we didn't take you." The woman smiled at me. "We were working on an alliance with your kind actually." I looked at her in confusion.

"Then...I can go home?" she shifted.

"It's...more complicated but we are doing all we can." I stared at her for a moment...she didn't seem to be lying. I looked over my tail again.

"What are theses?"

"They are gem shards. They are apart of you now." She looked sad.

"That makes you...part gem I guess. You're so young." she was whispering to herself again. I tilted my head.

"Gemss?" her eyes snapped back to me.

"Yes, we are Gems." She gestured and I stared at the stone on her chest. Pearl had one in the exact same spot. When I think about it the other short woman also had one. It had been on her face.

* * *

"But I don't want to...I don't want to bother her." I murmured. The whisper was back. It was certainly more active and pokey with Blue here. It was really annoying.

I perked up. Blue moved and crossed the room to a large desk. I frowned, as she moved about the room my curiosity got the better of me. I raised up from my curled position higher and higher trying to see. She was usually more serene. What could possibly have her so frantic? 

~It has been like this for a few days now...~

But then something different happened...

I tensed as she threw everything off the desk in a fit of rage and...sadness. I watched the room turn blue and a surge of emotion hit me. A image flashed before my eyes making me cry harder. This seemed so familiar.

I'd spoken to Blue a few times. She was kind just as Pearl had said. But this...this had nothing to do with her kindness.

"...Blue?" I don't know when but I had swam to the other side. She was leaning against the desk for support and one hand covered her face as she cried. I knew this look. I'd seen it before more times then I'd like to admit. I place my hands to the barrier.

"A-Are you okay?" I didn't want it to be the same. I held my breath.

"I'm okay young one. You shouldn't have seen that." She sighed lightly. My lips quivered.

"...Someone died," I swallowed a sob. "didn't they?" her eyes widened.

"...I have many brothers and sisters." I started. "My parents forgets not one of us. They care for us deeply." I gave a sad smile as I spoke of my family.

"But I don't think anyone _can_ beat my mother when it comes to how much she loves us."

"I've watched and had to mourn at the lost of my siblings before..." My eyes pained me as I shook.

...

"Come here E'la." I looked up in surprise as she held her arms above the water.

"Wha?"

I hesitated but swam to the top and carefully wrapped around her arm my human half leaning up to listen to her.

"You are right. Someone I deeply cared about has been killed. You are very intuitive." she smiled gently but there was so much pain there.

"Please, E'la listen to me carefully. There is a war coming as a result of this Gem's death." I simply listened as she spoke, knowing her words were serious. 

"Because of this...it will take much longer to find your family then we first anticipated."

I froze.

"Wait find?" she tensed at her slip of words then frowned.

"Yes.It's a complicated situation. I didn't want you to worry, you're too young." I frowned at those words.

"But is it bad? Are they okay?!" she shushed me as I started to panic.

"Its okay, everything will be okay." I was so lost and confused.

"...But Blue what happened?" She didn't say anything but the look on her face reminded me,

_"Believe those who are seeking the truth; doubt those who find it."_

She didn't know what happened.


	12. WorkLoad (Lapis Lazuli X Submissive Female Reader)

"Just a few more minutes? I really should finish this."  (Y/N) smiled as her friend and partner nodded. (Y/N) had to be sure she crossed all of her 'T's and dotted all her 'I's before the end of the day. Which meant-

"Don't just sit there! Go put on your gear and get ready to dive." (Y/N) voiced sternly to the two humans opposite her. 

"Got it Boss Lady." Both male and female scurried away to suit up in their diving gear.

"I have to finish this report or I'm toast." She placed her papers over her face with a sigh as she leaned against the ship's wall.

"You worry too much..." She pulled the pages down some to look at her snickering girlfriend with a light glare. 

"I don't see what so funny. Being a Ecologist is no walk in the park you know? It's difficult." Lapis raised a brow.

"Walk in the park?" (Y/N) rolled her eyes and pushed off the ship's wall. Lapis of course followed her as she started down the long deck.

"If I don't finish theses research papers on the green turtle and the blobfish we won't have any funding to help any of the animals..." (Y/N) was normally the quiet panic type. When she panicked she only liked wasting her energy if it resulted in action towards the goal...as such-

"You! Get on the trackers! See what you can find down there. Kayn! Ryle! In the water. I have to start this report."

Her team was a competent one. They knew the importance of what they all did and having worked with her for a few years knew how this time worked.

Despite her words Lapis grabbed the taller woman's hand and dragged her off.

"L-Lapis?"

"It's like this every time you know?"

(Y/N) blinks, "Like what?" Pulling her into her office the gem forces her to sit on the plush couch. Being out in the field for months and months at a time with her job, sometimes where she stayed the living arrangements were beyond decent, sometimes they were horrible but she never complained because in the end (Y/N) loved her job.

(Y/N) was pulled from her thoughts suddenly when the blue gem grabbed her under her jaw and her soft lips met hers in a gently kiss... Everything around her stopped as she was frozen in place. When Lapis pulled away she spoke again.

"Near the end of everyone of your projects you freak out, it's pretty entertaining because I get to watch you boss everyone around." (Y/N) falls out of the haze at her words and she blushes deep and deeper still as realizes she had been chasing after the Lazuli's retreating face wanting more time to kiss her.

The water gem laughs.

"Then it's left to me to remind you how to calm down and relax." (Y/N) frowned and looked for her papers.

"L-Lapis don't...I really have to—" She soaked the pages through ruining them. The once commanding woman that Lapis had been watching throw orders to the ship crew and her diving team all day was now rendered to a pouting mess on the floor with her ruined research papers.

"Lapis!" She whined near tears which showed her breaking point but like the gem said they been here before, they have done this before. She knew what (Y/N) needed.

"(Y/N) let it go." The human looked up at her.

"But—"

"You know your papers are better when your not so stressed. You told me so. Now come here." She held her arms out.

(Y/N) glanced down at the waterlogged pages... And fell apart.

"What I had was garbage but it's so much...it's too much...I don't know if I can—"  (Y/N) cut herself off as Lapis tightened her arms around the panicking female.

"It's fine. You'll be fine...Boss Lady." She snorted smiling.  (Y/N) glared up at her flushing as she just let the gem hold onto her.

"...Lapis can I ask for something else?"

"Yea sure." (Y/N) cuddled into her.

"Just...let me...stay here for awhile..."

Lapis smiled.


	13. The Bother (Pearl x Human Oneshot)

"Target in sight." I smirked lining up my camera as I watch her walk out onto the beach.

As usual she had such graceful dance moves. It was just perfect. It was exactly what I needed.

I bit my shirt in jealousy as I whined still watching her through my viewport. I hadn't a clue who she was and I didn't have the confidence to introduce myself and she didn't seem fond of people besides the ones she lives with. I watched in total bliss when suddenly something blocked my viewport.

I frowned.

Pulling my camera away I saw the tallest of their household, the one with the square afro. She was standing in front of the pale woman that I usually came to watch dance.

It looked as though they were talking...

"Sh*t!" 

I ducked down almost dropping my camera when the pale woman looked up to me in curiosity.

_~Nooo please don't say she saw me!~_

I was hiding on the cliff above their house and I slowly started to get nervous. If I knew nothing else I knew they kept Beach City and the Earth safe or something. So they could probably easily jump up here and see me.

...I slowly started crawling backwards back down the cliff ready to book it as soon as I was out of range of view from the beach.

"Hey Zahra!"

"EEEEEE!" I pressed my hand to my chest breathing heavily.

"What are you doing?" Steven asked.

I frowned at him rolling over. He looked over the beach,

"Hey Pearl! Hey Garnet!" He greeted waving down to the two.

"Hey Steven!"

"Hi Steven!"

I stayed pinned where I was in the grass my face turning red at the awkward situation. If they didn't know I was up here before they knew now.

He held his hand out to me and I slowly stood up, "Oh, nice camera. Were you getting pictures of the water and the beautiful beach?" He ask taking the camera.

"S-Steven wait!"

He started scrolling through the pictures before I could stop him. Oh...oh no. This is going to look so bad.

_~I gotta explain.~_

"Hmm...you sure have a lot of pictures of Pearl..."

"Steven. please don't tell her! It's not what it looks like I swear!" Tears came to my eyes. "If you tell her she'll think I'm creepy!"

He looked up at me in surprise, "Wait...Zahra, you've never met any of the gems have you?"

I played with my fingers my pale blue hair falling into my face as I suddenly felt nervous, "N-No..." 

He laughed, "Why didn't you just ask me?"

I shuffled back and forth looking at my bare feet, "I...I didn't want to bother you..."

He took my hand and we were suddenly running down the cliff.

Steven was 12. He was 12. I was 19 years old and he had more confidence then I had in just his pinky finger...but that wasn't always the case...but that was because there was something wrong with me.

"Guys! I have someone I want to introduce you to."

I looked at the three women I'd seen plenty of times around town. They all had a unique appearance something I also was already use to.

"This is Zahra. Zahra this is Amethyst, Garnet and Pearl." 

The three guardians said hello but I still felt awkward, "Er...h-hi..." 

"Well Zahra we'll be having dinner soon. Would you'd like to join us?" Pearl offered surprising me.

"That is if your parent's would be fine with it." She added.

I cringed at the statement, "A-Actually...I'm in a specialized music program so...I don't live at home..." That seemed to peak their interest much to my regret.

"Music? What do you play?" Steven asked in excitement as I slowly approached the kitchen island where dinner was being served.

~Is this really normal?~ I thought in worry.

"I have my ukulele," Sensing my reluctance he continued trying to encourage me. "The gems plays things too when they feel like it."

That surprised me, "W-well...the cello mainly...I know my way around a viola also but I'm not that good." I smiled as I slowly relaxed.

"Cello huh? I like the violin myself." My smile turned shy as I looked to Pearl. "How long have you been playing?"

"My dad often told me when I was three he'd hold me in his lap with one arm and show me his beautiful cello and how music worked. My mom would tease him and say I was barely old enough to hold up my sippy cup. I didn't hold my own cello until I was four."

"Wait, how old are you anyway Zahra?" Steven tossed out.

"I'm 19. I'll be turning 20 soon."

After dinner Steven showed off his ukulele and songs.

It was amazing and he was pretty talented.

"Garnet can we get donuts for dessert?" Amethyst suddenly complained.

The tall gem shrugged.

"Amethyst that's a great idea!" Steven shouted placing his ukulele down. "Zahra do you want to come?"

I perked up in surprise, "I..actually I was wondering if I could check out your ukulele?" 

"Sure thing! Pearl? Garnet? Did you guys want to tag along?"

Instead of answering the tall female picked Steven up and put him in her hair before looking back at Pearl.

"Er, no thanks Steven. I still don't understand how you guys can eat those horrid things." She cringed.

The boy pouted then shrugged as they all headed out.

...

I sat on their couch fiddling with Steven's instrument quietly realizing I probably should have went with Steven and the others.

I gulped and looked up slowly.

I was surprised to find Pearl watching me from the kitchen...she looked like she was deep in thought...

After a few moments the whistle of a kettle sounded through the room pulling her from her thoughts.

In which she noticed I had caught her staring. She smiled in apology as she finished preparing her tea.

"Would you like any?"

"Uh...s-sure."

I tried hard to keep my nerve as I watched her prepare another cup.

"Uh...so," 

She walked over slowly as I gently set the ukulele down. "This probably isn't the best way to ask but..."

She crossed one leg over the other once she was seated. "I heard that you watch me often," She started awkwardly.

I cringed almost in horror as I stared into my tea cup. 

"Garnet said there's nothing to worry about, that you mean well..." I could hear her take a small sip of her tea. "But I don't know what that means...exactly."

"I...what do _you_ mean?" I asked stupidly trying to get off of the topic by playing dumb.

"When I dance. She tells me you watch often. Why?" When I heard the suspicious yet curious tone I glanced ever so slightly up.

"I-I...I don't..." Forming words became impossible suddenly.

I gulped and took a deep breath. "I don't mean to bother you. I mean if that bothers you; I don't mean to bother you. I-I mean—"

I cut myself off as I started to rant.

"It's not that. I just want to know why you—"

"It's...you dance so wonderfully!" I rushed out. "I could never pull off moves such as yours even...if I wanted to..."

I watched her surprise expression and bit my tongue as she blushed.

"I...I have a piece I've written myself..." I was reluctant to say more. "I need a dancer for my presentation...but I couldn't ask you. I'm sure you are way too busy for a silly presentation." I whispered.

"W-Well you're not wrong there." I deflated. "B-But I am sure there are other dancers." She rushed out.

"Uh that's...that's just it I've tried others. They won't do." At the finality of my words she looked at me fully. "Besides the ones that I've tried are now sick of me. I guess I wanted too much...It's just I want my presentation to be prefect..." I stopped there at my insinuation with a blush of my own as hers deepened.

"I...I see." She was in thought again.

...

"Come then."

I followed her clumsily as she suddenly popped up and headed for the door. 

"Where are we..."

I could only stare as the viola appeared in her hand...

"Will you let me hear your piece?"

I descended the stairs slowly to join her on the beach.

"I...I wouldn't want to impose." I said with a nervous laugh.

"Nonsense. I'd love to..."

I bit my lip as we stared at each other. Her holding out the viola.

Wait...how did she even get a viola?

"How do you even..."

She smiled, "I love the violin family of instruments. I know it's not a cello but..." She trailed off.

I grasped it from her slowly and nodded,

"O-okay...yeah okay I...I'll play."

And so I did..

(The Arena by Lindsey Stirling.)

I didn't know it at the time but that was the start of Pearl's and my relationship.

 

 

A/N:

Yes I know this is with a violin.


End file.
